A New World
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a short continuation of the Season 3 finale.


Henry looked at this situation. His 14 year old brain could suss out that Regina Herself was in agony and that Emma was the source. He looked over and saw Roland brighten up when he saw his Mother again. Henry was no fool. He knew his birth Mother ie the Savior. If she said the person was going to be killed. He knew right away it would have been the Evil Queen who would have had a hand in it. The Stories in the Book showed him. Emma would have never would let that happen no matter what the cost. Unfortunately, it looked like Emma was not going to be the one to pay it. Henry slipped out of the booth to stand before his Mom Regina.

"Come On Mom you are upset let's get out of here." Henry said.

Emma looked up and saw Henry was taking care of Regina as Killian placed a hand on her arm.

"Leave the lad be Emma…He knows what he is doing." He said with his eyes flashing.

"I guess so. It seems like all Charming Men have that ability to sweep women off the feet!" Emma said turning her attention to her Baby Brother Neal.

Neal enjoyed the attention but slowly closed his eyes as he went to sleep in Snow's arms. Soon the party was over and only Hook and Emma were left sitting outdoors. It was a bit cold but nothing that could not be handled. Though it seemed to be getting colder as a North wind began to blow. Though, It was May snow storms in this area were not that infrequent.

"It must be a Nor'easter". Hook said pulling his cloak around the two of them.

Aye Killian I guess we need to seek shelter? The apt is a bit crowded…Emma said.

"Well the ship is not that comfortable either..." Hook agreed.

"Well that just leaves…" Emma said

"Granny's" They both said as Emma entered the establishment. She called Snow to tell her she was seeking shelter from the sudden storm.

"Mom good I caught you…Look a storm has come up and I am fine. I'm staying at Granny's for the night…" Emma explained.

\\\\\

Mr. Gold had just gotten finished with the kiss sealing Belle to him for always when he first noticed the temperature drop.

"I think we need to adjourn to more hospitable climes. So shall we depart to Granny's?" Rumpel asked.

Everyone consented and they were transported to the middle of the Room.

Emma dropped her phone with Snow as she went to congratulate the newly weds!

Belle was radiant as Emma clasped her to her chest and squealed. Rumpel looked on with a disdainful look.

"Mate you do not look so happy?" Killian said pressing a flask of rum in his hand.

Rumpel took a swig and spoke.

"Yes…I just recalled meeting Emma or Leia in my Dark vault. I can remember that Bae's death would be worth it. It was her reassurances which allowed me to drink that forgetting potion. Why it is broken and I can remember is a mystery to me." Rumpel said taking another swig. "Cora lied to me!"

"Mate that is no mystery Cora lied to everyone… But how you got your knowledge is simple. You just married your true love! You had true loves kiss! Of course all your magic curses would be broken. Now look happy this is your wedding day!" The pirate said. "I can not believe I am here toasting to your health Crocodile."

"You know Pirate I would not believe it either. But here we are like old Chums…" the Dark One said.

"Aye and we have to thank it all to Emma! ...To Emma!" Killian said taking another drink.

"Aye to Emma" Rumpel said.

"Belle I am so excited for you but don't you have a wedding bed to get to and you better stop Rumpel from drinking anymore of that rum!" Emma warned.

Belle gushed some more then approached her Husband and whispered something in his ear. Soon they were engulfed in Purple mist and were gone.

Emma then grabbed Killian by the shirt since he was having trouble standing up.

He was three sheets to the wind. Emma retrieved her phone and with Ruby's help they brought Killian to his room and Emma said good night.

Poor Killian had passed out. Emma was a little sad but got ready for bed and slipped into bed with the drunken sot.

/

Henry started talking as soon as they left.

"Mom I know you are sad…But would you had been sadder to learn you were the one responsible for Roland's unhappiness?" Henry pointed out. "Having his Mother back is something you should rejoice. I mean I returned to you in the barn to get you to defeat my Aunt. I was not thinking about you but in away I was. I had been plagued by dreams. I foresaw this confrontation several months ago."

"You foresaw this very attack?" Regina stopped to look at her Son.

"Yes as I saw the fire room in my dreams…It was so real and then it happened…Mom something is here. I know it." Henry warned as he could see his breath.

"What do you mean here?" Regina asked now more curious than feeling sorry for herself. She was now a hero in his eyes.

"Come on Mom I'm cold and it is only a few more blocks to get out of this cold." Henry complained.

"I have a quicker way to get us home." Regina said.

"Ok Mom let's do it." Henry said.

Regina swirled her hand and as the mist cleared they were back in the Manor house where he grew up. Henry ran to turn up the thermostat. Soon the central heating kicked in as Regina created some hot chocolate with the cinnamon stick as a stirrer and a big slice of Apple pie. She brought them both to the table as the wind began to pick up.

"Boy I hope Emma got home OK. I hate to be out in that weather." Henry said.

"Ok If you are so concerned why not call home and find out." Regina said handing him her cell phone.

Henry called Emma's phone and it went to voicemail. Then he tried his Grandparents house. Snow answered at once.

"Henry are you ok?" Snow voice asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine Grams say have you heard from Emma I mean a storm just came up out of no where. I am worried…" Henry said.

"Oh do not worry she stayed at Granny's. It seems Your Grandfather and Belle married. And Emma stayed there to celebrate. You did not need to worry she is safe inside." Snow said. "You have a good time with Regina and tell her I am so sorry what happened."

"OK Grams I will…" Henry said hanging up the phone.

"Well Henry what is the news?" Regina asked.

"Oh Mom is ok…She is at Granny's still…Rumpel and Belle got married! She is staying there to celebrate…Is that not great?" Henry said yawning after downing the pie and hot chocolate

Regina thought about it and agreed it was sort of great. She never thought her Father would marry again. Wait a minute Rumpel is my Father? When did I learn this?

"Henry you do know that I am related to you?" Regina cautiously asked.

"Yeah Mom You are Bae's Sister! Good Night Mom!" Henry said.

"Yeah I suppose I am! I have a Step Mother?" Regina said getting ready for bed.

It had been a long strange day. But in Storybrook that was nothing new!


End file.
